Super Smash Bros Truth Or Dare Of Awesomeness
by The Multiverse Champion
Summary: Come One come all to my awesome truth or dare with the smashers and my OC's Bryone and Bryanna. Just remeber no flamers or trolls allowed. I'm Bad at Summaries.
1. 1:Super Smash Intros

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this material except my two OC's, so please dont sue me.**

Two people come in. One of them a thirteen year old girl about average height, with brown eyes and black hair. Her hair is like silk with blonde high lights. She wore skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a smash ball that said "Touch my Moves I Smash Your Balls."

The other was a thirteen year old boy still about average height, with brown eyes and pure black hair . His hair had a certain spike to his hair, but not to much. He wore midnight blue sweatpants and a baggy green t-shirt.

The girl speaks "Really Bryone, were supposed to host the show today."

The boy speaks "Shut up Bryanna, I feel lazy today."

Bryanna sighs and says "Fine I'll summon them."

Suddenly a bright light appears and all of the smashers appear in the fourty-five seats (I let the charcters with more than one form, let their forms be seperate charcters.)

Mario speaks "Hey-a What's-a goin on-a here."

Bryone speaks "Your here for a truth or dare show."

All of the smashers except Wii Fit Trainer, Megaman, and The Villager freak out as soon as they hear those words.

Kirby says "We're all gonna Die!"

Mega Man, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer "Whats wrong."

Sonic says "Truth Or Dare!"

Bryone says "Okay lets go first one is a dare for Megaman from a special guy."

Megaman "Okay bring it on."

Bryanna says "The dare is to attack Samus, Sonic, Ness, Tails, and Link."

Megaman gulps.

Bryone says in a demonic voice "Do it or else i will have evil little puppets drag you to hell!"

Megaman does as he is told. Megaman says "I am so sorry."

Samus, Sonic, and Ness "Now you shall die!"

Sonic holds Megaman in a wrestling pose while Samus shoots her missles and Ness electricutes him until he dies.

Bryone yells "Clean up on isle smasher!"

Bryone then snaps his fingers and Megaman comes back to life.

Megaman goes into the emo corner.

Bryanna "Okay My dare and two truths now."

Bryone sighs annoyed.

Bryanna glares at him.

Bryanna says "Okay my dare is for Zero Suit Samus to..."

Bryanna whispers the next part to Samus "give Megaman a lap dance."

Zero Suit Samus blushes.

Zero Suit Samus approches Megaman.

Megaman says "Oh hey ZS Samus whatcha doin."

Bryone covers all the young smashers eyes.

ZS Samus gives Megaman a lap dance while he blushes as red as a flame.

Bryanna speaks up "Okay ZS Samus you can stop."

ZS Samus stops blushing madly.

Bryone speaks up "Well, that was interesting."

Bryanna says "Yes, Yes It was, okay Megaman i'm asking you a truth."

Megaman is still speechless but nods yes.

Bryanna speaks "How was the lap dance."

Megaman blushes even more than before but answers in a whisper "Yes."

Bryone says "I'm sorry what?"

Megaman says it a bit louder "Yes."

Bryanna says "I'm sorry one more time."

Megaman screams it this time "Yes! Okay!"

Megaman and ZS Samus blush so much.

Bryanna then states "Okay last truth, Olimar."

Olimar says "Yes."

Bryanna says "Have you ever eaten one of your Pikmin."

Olimar's eyes buldge while he screams "No Never, Nope Not Not Never."

Bryone then grins like the grinch eating crack covered ham.

Bryone then says "Okay now my dares."

Now everyone gulps (Yes even Bryanna.)

Bryone says "Okay first dare, i dare Meta Knight to take off his mask and let me take a picture and let me sell it online."

Meta Knight "No."

Bryone says angrilly "What did you just say?"

Meta Knight repeats "I said No."

Bryone then starts to grow and his skeleton rips out of his skin showing a monster that could match the terror of slenderman.

Skeletal Bryone then says demonically "Do It Now!"

Metaknight does the dare out of fear and Bryone takes the picture and sells it for nine hundred trillion dollars.

Bryone is now back to normal.

Bryone then says his next dare "Kirby cook Falco i'm hungry."

He hands kirby a smash ball.

Kirby then cooks falco to a golden brown.

He hands me the cooked falco.

Bryone then eats it and says "Oh my god this is awesome!"

He then eats it in one gulp.

"Okay Last dare." He says.

"I dare everyone except me and my sis here to try and fit into kirby's mouth at once." He says.

Jigglypuff then asks "Who's your sister?"

Bryanna then says "That would be me, unfourtanetly."

Everyone says at once "We all thought you two were dating!"

Bryone and Bryanna both scream "Eww No way you sick bastards!"

They then force everyone down kirby's mouth and evryone explodes because of snake's grenades.

"Ugh i'll bring back." Bryanna snaps her fingers.

Everyone is alive again.

Bryone then says "Okay thats all for now review or Die!"

He transforms into Monster Bryone.

He then Says demonically "Review and DO AS I COMMAND!"

Bryanna then says "Ok bye everyone."

The smashers all say "Help Us."

**Okay please review i'm still new so review. If you like it give me some dares and truths and dont flame.**


	2. 2:Super Smash Kisses and Wangs

**Disclamer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or Any Songs or any other charcters except my OC's Used in this, so please dont sue me.**

Anouncer:Welcome back to Super Smash Bros Truth Or Dare!

Bryone:Hey! Get out of here you!

Bryanna:Ok Bryone don't be so mean.

Bryone:Fine.

Ganondorf:Are you sure your not dating?

Bryone glares at Ganondorf and claps.

Ganondouchbag:What did you do? Oh Shit!

All The Smashers but Ganondouchbag:HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!

Bryanna:Bryone.

Bryone snaps his fingers.

Ganondorf:Thank you.

Bryone:Ok?

Bryanna:Ok our first Truth and Dare comes from SoSasha14 and its for Marth and Ike.

Marth:Bring It!

Bryone:You sure?

Ike:Ya bring it on!

Bryanna:Marth, Ike. French kiss.

Bryone goes to barf.

Marth and Ike:NO!

Bryanna:Do it or else.

Marth:Or else what?

Bryanna then turns into a fire hydra with wheels for feet and guns on her back.

All The Smashers:Holy Shit!

Bryone:And people said my transformation was scary.

Bryanna:Do It!

Marth And Ike French Kiss.

Bryone:Ok you can stop.

They don't stop.

Bryone:Ok stop.

They still keep going.

Bryone sighs.

He goes up to them and litterally rips them apart from each other.

They both blush.

Bryone:The truth is How was the kiss.

Marth and Ike:Fantastic.

Every male smasher goes to the bathroom the vomit. Except Kirby, cause he's too young.

Bryone:Gross, just gross.

Bryanna:Ok. Next dare is for Bowser and Mario.

Mario:Ok let's do this.

Bryanna:Since when did you lose your accent?

Bryone:I got tired of it and made it disapear.

Bryanna:Ok.

Bowser:What's the dare already!

Bryone:It's to sing the Oggie Boogie Song from Nightmare Before Christmas.

Mario and Bowser:That's It?

Bryone:Yep. Oh and Bowser is Boogie and Mario is Santa Claus.

Bryone snaps his fingers and Bowser looks like Boogie, while Mario looks like Santa.

Bryone:Ok lets start this.

They start singing.

Bowser:Well, well, well, what have we here?

Sandy Claws, huh?

Oh, I'm really scared

So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my eyes

You're jokin' me, you gotta be

This can't be the right guy

He's ancient, he's ugly

I don't know which is worse

I might just split a seam now

If I don't die laughing first

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says

There's trouble close at hand

You'd better pay attention now

'Cause I'm the Boogie Man

And if you aren't shakin'

Then there's something very wrong

'Cause this may be the last time now

That you hear the boogie song, ohhh

Three Parakoopas:Ohhh

Bowser:Ohhh

Seven Goombas:Ohhh

Bowser:Ohhh

Seven Goombas:Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

Bowser:Well if I'm feelin' antsy

And there's nothin' much to do

I might just cook a special batch

Of snake and spider stew

And don't ya know the one thing

That would make it work so nice?

A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

Three Dry Bones:Ohhh

Bowser:Oh, yeah

Three Parakoopas:Ohhh

Bowser:Ohhh

Three Parakoopas:Ohhh

Bowser and Three Dry Bones:Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man

Mario:Release me now

Or you must face the dire consequences

The children are expecting me

So please, come to your senses

Bowser:You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my ears

Would someone shut this fella up

I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing

You really are too much

And now, with your permission

I'm going to do my stuff

Mario:What are you going to do?

Bowser:I'm gonna do the best I can

(Pause)

Bowser:Oh, the sound of rollin' dice

To me is music in the air

'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man

Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess

When lives are on the line

Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy

Now that'd be just fine

Mario:Release me fast or you will have to

Answer for this heinous act

Bowser:Oh, brother, you're something

You put me in a spin

You aren't comprehending

The position that you're in

It's hopeless, you're finished

You haven't got a prayer

'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't going nowhere

They stop singing and everyone claps and they transform back to normal.

Bryone:Damn good singing.

Bowser and Mario look at each other aprovingly.

Bryanna:Bryone whats their singing abillity level!

Bryone:It's Over 9000!

Bryone:Ok now next dare.

He reads the paper.

Bryone:Oh no.

Bryanna:What?

Bryone:It's for me.

Bryanna:It can't be that bad.

Bryone:I have to have my hands replaced with tazers and have itching powder poured onto my man part and butt.

All male smacher:Ouch.

All female smashers:Oh.

Bryanna:Thats gonna hurt.

Bryone:Ok lets do this.

He snaps his fingers and his hands turn into tazer and a werewolf pours itching bowder on his man part and his butt.

Link:Twenty bucks says he can't go two minutes without scratching.

Luigi:I say he can.

Link:Okay your on!

1 minute and 59 seconds later...

Bryone starts to twitch.

Timer sounds.

Link:Aww man.

Luigi:Pay up.

Link hands Luigi Twenty bucks.

Bryone:Gotta Scratch!

He scratches his butt and gets shocked.

Bryone:Ow.

Bryanna:At least it wasn't the other end.

Bryanna snaps her fingers to turn his hands back to normal.

Bryone:Ahhh much better.

Bryone:Now I'm mad and another dare is for Link.

Link gulps.

Link:Whats the dare.

Bryone Grins.

Bryone:Link, the dare is to get your wang hit by Jackie Chan, Dry Bowser, and Vegeta, and Me.

Everyone:Ouch!

Bryone snaps his fingers and Jackie Chan, Dry Bowser, and Vegeta apear.

Jackie Chan, Dry Bowser, and Vegeta:Whats going on here!

Bryone:That Guy...

Bryone points to Link.

Bryone:Says that you guys all suck and that Justin Beiber is tougher than you.

Jackie Chan,Dry Bowser, and Vegeta:SAY WHAT!

Then Bryone, Jackie Chan, Dry Bowser, and Vegeta all destroy Link wang first.

Bryone:Well thats all the time we have see ya.

**Ok review and also now pm me for dares for the next chapter.**


	3. 3:Vegeta and Rosilina Join The Dares

**Disclamer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or Songs in this.**

Bryone is shown sleeping on a snowman.

Bryanna:Bryone.

Bryone still does not wake up.

Bryanna:Bryone. Wake Up!

Bryone then wakes up and then jumps up so high that he grabs onto a ceiling fan.

All the Smashers and Bryanna:Hahahahhahahahhaha!

Bryone then starts to take out a green hat.

He puts his hand in and takes out a masterball.

Bryanna:Oh no.

All the Smashers:What's so wrong?

Bryone:Come on out Missing No.!

All the Pokemon:Holy bullshit cock!

Bryanna then snaps her fingers and the glitch is gone.

Bryone then jumps down onto the floor.

Bryone:Oh wait i just rembered something.

Bryanna:What?

Bryone:TMC wanted to say something.

TMC:Yes, Yes I did.

Bryone:Hello Sensei.

TMC:No, just no. Ok I just wanted to say that I'm ssssss...

Bryone:Stupid?

TMC:Sssssss...

Bryanna:Slimey?

TMC:Ssssorry. I'm sorry for not being here, my internet was off.

Bryone:Ok? Anything else?

TMC:Yes. I'm going to help read the dares.

TMC laughs maniacally.

All the Smashers gulp.

TMC:Ok the first bit of dares comes from EnderDragonfly55.

Everyone else:Newbie.

TMC:First dare is for Kirby, King DDD, and Meta Knight.

Kirby is clueless, and King DDD and Meta Knight gulp.

TMC frowns.

TMC:Here he or she says that, Kirby be the stone guy that looks buff and say"THIS IS WHAT I LOOK LIKE IN REAL LIFE". Metaknight say"YOU WISH!". Dedede just say nothing,but"...".

Kirby:Da Fuck?

Everyone's eyes buldge from this.

Bryone:Did Kirby just curse?

TMC:Thats it now he's my favorite charcter, more than before.

Kirby:Fuck Ya!

Kirby then sucks up Vegeta and turns into Vegeta Kirby.

Kirby:This Is What I Look Like In Real Life!

Metaknight:You Wish!

Dedede:...

Bryone:Ok, next dare is for Villager.

Villager:Yes.

Bryanna:Sell every rare item you own to retail.

Villager cries whiles he sells every one of his rare items on retail, but stops when he gets all the money.

Bryone then takes all the money.

Bryone:Haha.

Bryanna:Megaman your dare is to annoy Pikachu to the point that he shocks you, or you could annoy Ness.

Megaman then takes out $100 and waves it in front of Ness.

Ness then tries to grab it, but Megaman uses King Dedede's hammer to slam Ness away.

Ness then gets pissed and shocks Megaman, which makes his battery short out.

TMC:Hey Pikachu, you wanna help him.

Pikachu nods.

TMC plugs jumper cabels onto Megaman and Pikachu.

Pikachu uses thunderbolt to charge Megaman.

Megaman:I'm alive. Thanks you two.

TMC and Pikachu:Your welecome.

Megaman:Can i read the next one.

Bryone:Sure why not.

Bryanna:Okay.

TMC:Spotlight is all yours.

Megaman:Okay, Wii Fit Trainer your dare is to either sit on Kirby ortease him with cake.

Bryone is about to open his mouth.

Megaman:Oh and no The Cake Is Lie joke or you die.

Bryone frowns.

Wii Fit Trainer sits on Kirby, knowing the dangers off teasing Kirby with food.

TMC:Okay smart choice. Next dare is for Link. It's either be called Tight boy or Bugged by Navi.

Link:TightBoy.

Bryanna:Are you sure I mean...

Link:Tightboy.

Bryone snaps his fingers.

Tightboy:Okay.

Bryone:Okay next dare is for Ganondorf. Be called Ganondork no complaining.

TMC wiggles his pinky.

Ganondork:Fine.

TMC:Next dare is for Zelda to kiss Bowser, you get mouthwash later.

Zelda:No.

TMC sighs and snaps his fingers and Zelda then kisses Bowser.

Bowser then transforms into Cat Bowser.

Bryanna gives Zelda mouthwash.

Bryone and TMC:Bowser, you look... Awesome!

Bowser is surprised.

Bryone:Okay this one is i geuss a dare for Toon Link.

TL:Has anyone seen my bow?

Bryone:It's in another castle.

TL then takes out a Nuclear warhead.

Bryone:Kirby suck it up!

Kirby then starts to suck it up and swallows the Nuke.

He transforms into Crash Kirby.

Bryone puts Kirby and TL in a closet.

Bryone:Fire In The Hole!

We then hear a nuclear explosion.

We open the closet and see Kirby sleeping on TL skeleton.

Bryanna snaps her fingers.

TL is back.

TMC:Next we have a dare for Mario, be nice to Luigi.

Mario:Ok.

Bryanna:Ok Luigi, your the star, you get a cape feather and to make your game.

Luigi:Ok but I already have Luigi's Mansion.

Bryone:Next dare is for Peach to eat Mario's hat in a sandwich.

Peach:Ok.

Peach eats the hat sandwich.

Peach:It's not that bad.

Bryone:Your weird.

TMC:Agreed ok Bowser be nice to Zelda and don't kidnap anyone and be a normal spike shelled koopa.

TMC touches Bowser's shell and he becomes a spike shelled koopa.

Zelda:Bowser please make me tea.

Bowser:Yes madame.

Bryone:Da Fuck.

Bowser:Here is your tea princess.

Bryone:The double fuck.

Bryanna:Ok now for DK you have slightly over 9000 bananas.

DK:Yes!

Bryanna snaps her fingers and 9001 bananas appear.

Bryanna:Bryone how many bananas are there.

Bryone:There are over 9000!

Vegeta then breaks through the ceillng.

Vegeta:Who said my catchphrase!

Bryone points to the Star Fox Team.

Vegeta then blasts them.

TMC hesitates but snaps his fingers and The star fox team reappears.

TMC:Hey Vegeta!

Vegeta:What!

TMC:How about you be a body guard for this Truth or Dare.

Vegeta:Fine but on one condition.

TMC:What?

Vegeta:Every three chapters i get to put some dares starting this one.

Bryone,Bryanna,and TMC:Sure.

Vegeta then leans against a wall.

Bryone:Ok Diddy, EnderDragonfly55 has upgraded your jetpack and guns.

Diddy:Sweet!

Bryanna:Okay Yoshi your dare is that you get a giant melon.

A giant melon appears.

Yoshi:Yes!

TMC:Okay Nana and Popo your dare is to climb the highest mountain.

TMC claps and a mountain as big as Justin Beiber sucks appears.

Ice Climbers:Dang thats really big.

Spongebob Announcer:Seventy-One Days Later.

Ice Climbers:Were back.

Everyone is awake now.

Bryone:Okay now let's do Pikaser's dares.

TMC:Okay first of all I don't know Quest if Camelot.

Bryone:Okay then Marth your dare is to use a helium tank to inflate yourself like a balloon.

Marth then uses the helium tank.

Bryanna:Yay a person balloon!

TMC:Mwahahahahaha!

Everyone gulps.

TMC:Toon Link you get eaten by Mega Squid with no weapons.

TL:Whats a...

TMC grabs TL and teleports to a diffrent planet that is only forest.

TL:Megasquid?

Then suddenly a jumble of tentacles comes up and grabs Toon Link and eats him.

TMC teleports back.

TMC snaps his fingers and TL comes back.

TMC:Okay now we do Vegeta's dares.

Vegeta laughs maniacally.

Everyone gulps.

Vegeta:My only dare is for You...

Vegeta points to TMC

Vegeta:make yourself my brother.

Everyone gasps.

TMC:Fine.

TMC then starts charging energy in his pinky and touches Vegeta's nose.

TMC:It is done brother.

They nod at each other.

TMC:My dares now.

Everyone gulps again.

TMC:Ok first dare is for Rosilina.

Mario:She isn't in a smash bros game.

TMC:Actually she was just comfirmed in the new one.

Rosilina:Yes.

TMC:I dare you to switch Luma for Kirby's Warp Star.

They switch stars.

TMC:Well I'm done.

Everyone is surprised.

Everyone:What!?

TMC:I'm tired, okay bye and review.

**Well sorry i wasn't here for along see ya next time.**


	4. 4:A Super Smash Christmas and Saint Nick

**Disclaimer:I don't own Super Smash Bros or anything else besides my OC's.**

Bryone is seen wearing a Santa Claus coustume.

Bryanna is seen wearing an Elf coustume.

Bryanna:Man your seem like your in a good mood.

Bryone is humming Jingle Bells while decorating a giant Christmas tree.

Bryone:Well duh, it's almost Christmas. Plus, we have a special guest today.

Everyone else is confused.

Bryone smiles.

Bryone:Introducing the jolliest man ever Santa Claus.

Everyone's jaws drop.

Bryanna:How, why, what?

Bryone:Remember two years ago, at Christmas Eve, when I went on that trip to the Antartic, to get the coldest ice for my Cryogenic Smoothies.

Bryanna:Ya.

Bryone:Maybe it would be better if I showed you.

Bryone pulls out a TV screen with a helement connected to it.

Bryone puts on the helement, and everyone looks at the screen.

**{Flashback}**

**Bryanna:Bryone, hurry up the Smashers will be here in a hour.**

**Bryone:Hold on I gotta make the smoothies.**

**Bryone sees that there isn't any Antartic Ice left in the freezer.**

**Bryone:We're out of Antartic Ice!**

**Bryanna:Then go get some more!**

**Bryone:Fine.**

**Bryone then gets his Dark Blue Coat.**

**Bryone goes to the garage.**

**Bryone then sees a large amount of vehicles.**

**Bryone:Hmm, which one to take?**

**Bryone then sees a Helicopter Hat.**

**Bryone:This will do.**

**Bryone then presses a button and the Hat's propelers to start up.**

**Bryone then starts flying to the Antartic.**

**Bryone:Ugh when am I gonna get there.**

**Suddenly the hat starts to beep.**

**Bryone:Oh Fuck.**

**The propelers then stop.**

**Bryone takes out a sign that says "Fuck Me."**

**Bryone falls down onto a large floating peice of ice.**

**Bryone:Oww.**

**Bryone:Oh great, geuss i'm rowing to Antartica.**

**Bryone transforms his hand into a propeler.**

_**Thirty Minutes Later.**_

**Bryone:Good a village.**

**Up ahead there is an Eskimo village.**

**When Bryone gets close to a house he can't get to it.**

**Bryone:Da Fuck?**

**Bryone tries going forward but can't.**

**Bryone:Thats it.**

**Bryone then backs up and rams into the place that stopped him.**

**He crashes through the invisible force.**

**Bryone:Ouch.**

**Bryone then sees a large amount of houses that were red and white.**

**Bryone:Where the hell am I.**

**?:Your at the North Pole friend.**

**Bryone looks up and sees a small man, with green clothes.**

**Bryone:Tingle?**

**?:No I'm not Tingle my name is Jolly.**

**Bryone:Well ok Jolly, where did you say I am?**

**Jolly:The North Pole, Umm?**

**Bryone:Bryone, hey you wouldn't have a way for me to get home?**

**Jolly:No, but you could ask my boss.**

**Bryone:Well ok, oh hold on.**

**Bryone then breaks off some of the ice from a clean part of the ground.**

**Bryone:Okay lets go.**

**Bryone and Jolly walk towards a giant wooden workshop.**

**Bryone:Nice place.**

**They both walk in and they walk up to a large man dressed in red.**

**Jolly:Excuse me .**

**Bryone:Wait? , like Santa Claus?**

**?:Yep thats me Bryone.**

**Bryone:Huh, cool.**

**Santa:So, Bryone what do you need boy.**

**Bryone:I just need a way to get home.**

**Santa:Hmm, I think I can give you a quick lift.**

**Bryone:Thank you, that would be great!**

**Santa:Okay hop in the sleigh.**

**Bryone and Santa hop in the sleigh.**

**Bryone:See ya Jolly!**

**Jolly:Goodbye!**

**Then Santa and Bryone then head towards the house Bryone live in.**

**Bryone:Great just on time, thanks Santa.**

**Santa:Your welecome, and see you on the list.**

**Santa flies away.**

**{Flashback End}**

Bryone:And thats how I know Santa.

Everyone is still surprised.

Bryone:Okay, lets get on with the dares.

Santa:Would you mind if I gave a dare.

Bryone:Sure Santa.

Santa:Okay first dare, Bowser, you have to help me on my Christmas run this year, and no naughty deeds during so.

Bowser looks like he's gonna blow.

Santa:Okay, well I should be going.

Bryanna:Oh Santa wait!

Santa stops and Bryanna gives him cookies.

Bryanna:For you.

Santa:Thank you and goodbye.

Santa disappears.

Bryone:Okay, since no one gave dares we just have one dare.

Bryanna:What is it.

Bryone:Me and eleven other smashers have to sing Twelve Days Of Christmas Parody.

Bryanna:Okay I'll choose them, and I choose Kirby, Meta Knight, Rosilina, Mario, Bowser, Pichu, Link, and Watch, Samus, Snake, and Villager.

Bryone:Okay and a One and a Two and a Three.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the first day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Kirby:A Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the second day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the third day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the fourth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the fifth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the sixth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the sixth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the seventh day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Link:Seven swords a slashing,

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the eighth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Mr Game & Watch:Eight eggs a frying,

Link:Seven swords a slashing,

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the nineth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Samus:Nine Metroids absorbing,

Mr Game & Watch:Eight eggs a frying,

Link:Seven swords a slashing,

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the tenth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Snake:Ten bombs a exploding,

Samus:Nine Metroids absorbing,

Mr Game & Watch:Eight eggs a frying,

Link:Seven swords a slashing,

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the eleventh day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Vilager:Eleven planters planting,

Snake:Ten bombs a exploding,

Samus:Nine Metroids absorbing,

Mr Game & Watch:Eight eggs a frying,

Link:Seven swords a slashing,

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

Kirby:And a Star Rod on a Kirby.

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:On the twelveth day of Christmas Master Hand gave to me...

Bryone:Twelve Smashers smashing,

Vilager:Eleven planters planting,

Snake:Ten bombs a exploding,

Samus:Nine Metroids absorbing,

Mr Game & Watch:Eight eggs a frying,

Link:Seven swords a slashing,

Pichu:Six eggs a hatching,

Bowser:Five golden stars!

Mario:Four Fire Flowers,

Rosilina:Three White Luma's,

Meta Knight:Two pairs of masks,

The Smashers Listed and Bryone:And a Star Rod on a Kirby!

All the smashers listed and Bryone bow.

Bryanna:Impressive.

Bryone:Agreed, okay goodbye and a...

Everyone:Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

**Well a new fanfics comin for Christmas, and Merry Christmas.**


	5. 5:New Format, Zabur, and A New Fact

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my OC's.**

Bryanna:Hello.

Bryone:He...

Anvils fall onto Bryone's head and he goes down.

Bowser:Da fuck!

Bryone gets up.

Bryanna:Oh my god Bryone are you okay!?

Bryone:Who the hell is Bryone?

Bryanna:That's who you are.

Bryone:No i'm Zabur.

Bryanna:Damn you SakuraDreamerz!

Peach:What's wrong with her.

Mario:And what's wrong with Zabur.

Bryanna:SakuraDreamerz was the one who did it to Bryone for you guys, and the last time Zabur got out, he found Atlantis and then blew it up!

All the Smashers gulp.

Zabur looks diffrent then Bryone, he has purple eyes and white hair. He, for some reason, is wearing a blood red suit.

Zabur:It's good to be back.

Bryanna:Okay lets do this. Okay Megaman and Sonic brawl, two lives, final destination and only Pokeballs, Assist Trophies, and Smash Balls can be used.

Sonic:Okay.

Megaman:On one condition.

Bryanna:What?

Megaman:How come Bryone can't get damaged normally, but he got knocked out from an anvil.

Bryanna:Me and Bryone aren't immortal until we finish our first lines, which is why Bryone got damaged, since he didn't finish saying hello.

Megaman:Okay let's do this.

Bryanna snaps her fingers.

Megaman and Sonic are on the Final Destination.

Announcher:Go!

Sonic uses his homing attack, but Megaman dodges by using Rush.

A Assist Trophey appears and Sonic grabs it.

Suddenly Shadow appears and Megaman slows down.

Sonic then uses his homing attack to give Megaman massive dammage.

Megaman then uses his saw blades to spam attack Sonic.

They both have 170% damage, when a pokeball appears.

Megaman grabs it and throws it at Sonic.

It hit's Sonic and when it lands a Kyogre appears.

Kyogre then blasts Sonic of the screen, making him lose his first life.

Sonic then reappears and then uses his homing attack to hit Megaman.

That attack almost launches him off, but he lands on the edge.

Megaman uses the leaf sheild but Sonic uses his homing attack to dodge it and hit Megaman off the screen making him lose his first life.

When Megaman returns a Smash Ball appears.

Megaman uses his blaster to attack it.

It launches it near Sonic and he uses his homing attack to hit it.

It breaks and suddenly he starts to glow gold with seven emeralds surrounding him.

He then dashes into Megaman and he losses his life.

Announcher:And the winner is... Sonic.

Bryanna:Ok next dare is for Bryone but he's not here.

Zabur:Ok next dare is for Link.

Link:Yes.

Zabur:Kiss Zelda.

Link and Zelda blush but Link kisses her.

Zabur whistles.

SakuraDreamerz appears.

SakuraDreamerz:Hi.

Bryanna:You.

She then turns her hands into guns.

SakuraDreamerz:What happened?

Zabur:I did sweet cheeks.

He winks at her.

SakuraDreamerz:Perv.

SakuraDreamerz:Toon Link here's vial of dancing ants and jumping beans, oh and how's Linebeck.

Toon Link:He's good.

SakuraDreamerz whispers to Toon Link:Put the vial down Gannonderp's pants.

Toon Link puts them in his pants.

Gannonderp:Itchy Oi.

Gannonderp explodes and his guts go onto the floor.

Zabur eats his guts off the floor.

Bryanna:You disqusting son of a bitch.

SakuraDreamerz:Hey Snake how many laungauges do you speak.

Snake:Over 9000!

Vegeta comes out and beats the shit out off Snake.

Zabur starts to twitch and he starts to form a tornado aroound himself and then he looks like Bryone.

Bryone:Da fuck happened?

Bryone:And why is it that my breath smells like Gannondouch's guts?

Bryanna glomps Bryone.

Bryanna:Your back!

Bryone:Umm Okay.

Bryone sees Gannondorf's head and snaps his fingers and he's back.

SakuraDreamerz:Bowser LOOK OUT RUNAWAY PIANOS!

As she says that a hoard of piano's come and topple him.

SakuraDreamerz:Ok bye.

She disappears and barely misses a frying pan.

Bryanna:Damn I missed.

TMC:That's it I'm changing the formula.

TMC then punches Fox in the face.

Bryone:Okay here are MidnightPulse987's dares.

Was I the only who actually sat down and sang the "12 days of Christmas (smasher style)"?

Dare: Mario- Steal Sonic's shoes and throw them into the water, then taunt Sonic saying "You Can't Swim!" and there are absolutely no consequences.

Dare: Sonic- In the rare circumstance of Mario throwing your shoes into an ocean, you get a smash ball, turn Super Sonic then go crazy on his bitch ass!

That is all.

Bryanna:Mario steal them.

Mario steals Sonic's shoes and throws them into the ocean.

Mario:You Can't Swim!

Bryone:Sonic catch.

He throws him a Smash Ball.

Sonic smashes it and turns into Super Sonic.

Sonic:Die you Bitch!

He kills Mario.

Bryone sighs and snaps his fingers and Mario's back.

Bryanna:Okay now for a veteran darer, EnderDragonfly55.

I'm sick:/. So Toture for the smashers.

kirby, : *throws in pit of fan boys and girls then waves goodbye*Have fun.

kirby: I know fan girls and boys attacked you. So have some cake(INSERT A CAKE IS A LIE JOKE HERE!)*said cake shall disappear right about before being eaten*

Meta:*takes mask,cape,and armor*SEE META KNIGHT IS JUST A PUFFY PUFF BALL!

dedede:GO ON A DIET,AND WELL YOU DO THAT GO ON A 800000 HOUR JOG!

Vegeta:*puts a tape recorder with goku saying"ITS OVER 9000!"that keeps repeating * I wonder whos saying that...

Link:*throws a bottle at that lets go navi* Opps ,wrong bottle.

Zelda:Go kick bowser across the room while hes in his shell.

Ganondorf:*throws book from THE WOST ZELDA GAME EVER at*

TL:*snaps fingers and is in palete swap thats purple*

Mario:*snaps fingers and has palete swap that looks like wario*

Luigi:*hands a million super stars*

Peach:*holds fake mic to and acts like was from news*So peach,how many times do you think you've been kidnapped,then saved by the same old plumber?

Princess with the luma(CAN'T REMEMBER NAME):Sing "let it go from frozen",either that you can let your luma play the gutiar.

pokemon trainer:*snaps fingers and is in team rocket outfit**I throw a pokeball with novien* NOVIEN USE WING ATTCK*novien lanches pokemon trainer* Hmm looks like team rocket has blasted off again. He'll be back. I think...

loucario:*hands mega stone*Mega evolve now.

Pikachu:Tell me this. Wheres ash ketchup.I mean ketchem.

Mega man:*gives super secret hadokon weapon(no clue if thats spelled right)*No idea what your going to do with that.

Wii fit trainer: I say go on a break,and be lazy for once.

Villager:*hands three gold nuggets* What are you going to do with this?

Sonic:*spawns eggman* You 2 have to be nice,or go to the pit of fan boys and girls.

Everyone:MERRY CHRISTMAS,AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!*presents randomly appear for everyone here*PEACE!*poofs away*

Bryone throws Kirby into Fan Pit.

Fan Girl 1:I got his dinner!

Fan Boy 1:I got his tounge!

TMC:I got his brain and his eyes!

Bryanna:Here Kirby cake.

Kirby:Yay!

Bryone:That cake is a lie!

EnderDragonfly55 appears.

EnderDragonfly55 then takes all his clothes.

Meta Knight is naked and blushes while running into the bathroom.

*One Diet and 800,000 hours later*

A skinny DeDeDe is shown.

Bryanna barfs.

Bryone starts playing recording of Goku.

Vegeta:Please kill me!

Bowser eats Vegeta's head.

All the smashers gasp.

Bowser:What.

Bryone snaps fingers and Vegeta is back.

Vegeta:Thank you.

Bottle gets thrown at Link.

Navi:Hey.

Link:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bryone:Bowser get in your shell.

Bowser gets in his shell.

Bryanna:Zelda.

Zelda kicks him and Bowser goes spinning into the Smash Ball Ray room.

Bryone:Oh crap, he went into the Smash Ball Ray room.

Luigi:What's a Smash Ball Ray?

Bryanna:It's a ray TMC invented so you guys can keep using their smash attacks until he punches a woolly mammoth in the face.

All Smashers:Oh Fuck.

The door to the SBRq room breaks and Giga Bowser comes out.

Giga Bowser:America! Fuck Ya!

Bryone:Hey Gannondouche catch.

Gannondorf:No not the book!

Gannondorf gets sucked into the book.

TL:Why Purple!

Mario:Why Wario!

Luigi is squished by the million stars.

Peach is seen wit a reporter on the news.

Reporter:So Peach,how many times do you think you've been kidnapped,then saved by the same old plumber?

Peach:I would have to say over 9000!

Vegeta appears and blasts Peach.

Rosilina:My name is Rosilina!

Bryone:Nope don't know the song next.

Red(A.K.A Pokemon Trainer):Aww man Team Rockect.

Noivern appears and hits him and he gets blasted off.

Bryone:He'll be back.

Lucario:Thanks.

Lucario mega evolves.

Mega Lucario:Behold my power!

Pikachu:He's in Johto with his mom.

Megaman smiles and aims at Fox.

Fox:What?

Megaman:Hadoken!

Fox is dead.

WFT(Wii Fit Trainer):Okay.

Villager smiles as he gets back every rare item he got.

Eggman appears.

Sonic jumps in Fanboy and Fangirl pit.

Bryone:Now that takes some balls.

Amy:Sonic Ahhhhhhhh!

Sonic:Noooooooooooo!

All Smashers:Thanks.

Bryone:Snaps and everyone who was dead came back.

Bryone:TMC's dares.

All smashers gulp.

Bryone is confused when he reads the dares.

Bryanna:What's wrong?

Bryone:He wants Mario and Luigi to preform the fusion dance.

Mario Bros:Whats the fusion dance?

Bryone teaches them the fusion dance.

Mario Bros:Fuuuuuu...

Mario Bros:Sioooooon...

Mario Bros:Haaaaaaaa!

They preform it perfectlly.

Maruigi:I am Maruigi.

Bryone:Okay.

30 Minutes later.

Mario and Luigi defuse.

Bryanna:Next dare is for Bryone to seprate Zabur from himself forever.

Bryone:How?

A machine appears.

Bryone:Oh.

Bryone gets in it and when he steps out there is a bottle with Zabur in it.

Zabur:Hey let me out!

Bryone:This is Zabur, he looks like a turd.

Zabur:Fuck you!

Bryanna:Okay next dare is for Vegeta, Kirby and, Yoshi.

Vegeta:What.

Bryone:Pie Eating Contest.

Bryone snaps his fingers and Vegeta, Kirby, and Yoshi appear at a table with pies.

Bryanna:Ready Set Go!

999,999,999,999,999 Pies later.

Bryone:Okay Yoshi fainted and it's just Vegeta and Kirby.

There is one pie left.

Vegeta and Kirby are fighting for it.

Vegeta:Mine!

Kirby:Mine!

Vegeta:Mine!

Kirby:Mine!

Vegeta:Mine!

Kirby:Mine!

Vegeta:Mine!

Kirby:Mine!

Vegeta then blasts Kirby's face and takes the pie and eats it.

Bryone:And the winner is Vegeta!

Bowser:Ha pay up you two!

King Dedede and Mario pay Bowser 100$ each.

Bowser:Yes!

Bryone:Okay, bye everyone!

**TMC:Sorry for this being late but okay bye.**


	6. 6:Kisses and Vegeta's Return

**Disclaimer:I don't own aything in here except my own Oc's.**

Bryone:Were back.

Bryanna:Yep.

Mario:What took you so long.

Bryone then takes out a remote with hundreds of buttons.

Bryone:We set up some stuff here.

Bryone presses a blue button and a buttler appears.

Butler:Yes sire.

Bryone:Butler bring me a hotdog with ketchup.

Butler:Yes sire.

The butler leaves.

Bowser:When did you get a..

Bryanna:Pay attention!

Bryone:Okay, first dares come from LilacFoxGirl1.

I never really thought I'd request a truth/dare to a truth/dare fic, but, hey, why not?

Since I don't think anybody's actually choosing Truth,

Pokemon (Pikachu, Squirtle, Jigglypuff, and Ivysaur): (Truth) Since you guys haven't evolved, do you use "the B Button" or an Everstone?

Sonic and Mario: (Dare) I dare you two to switch bodies (yes, I'm being random. IDK how, but, if there's a way, go ahead and do it.) Stay like that for the rest of the chapter.

King Dedede: (Dare) I dare you to pretend to be and dress up (the best you can) as Meta Knight and stay like that for the rest of the chapter.

Meta Knight: (Truth) What do you think of King Dedede, now?

To all the Brawlers: (Truth) DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

...Yes, I felt random.

Pikachu,Jigglypiff, and Ivysaur:We all evolved.

Squirtle:I just use an everstone.

Sonic and Mario:How?

Bryone:Just close your eyes.

They close their eyes and bryone gets out a chain saw.

2 hours later.

Bryone:Congratulations the operation went as planned.

Sonic(In Mario's body):Great now I'm fat.

King DDD:How?

Bryanna pushes a yellow button on the remote and suddenly King DDD is wearing a Meta Knight costume.

Bryone:I'm gonna call you Meta D now.

Meta D:I don't care.

Meta Knight:I don't do that!

Kirby whispers.

Kirby:Yes he does.

All the smashers:Heck Ya!

Bryone:Okay and now for sonickirbypokemonfan's dare.

This is going to be long

Boswer : Kidnap the princesses

Captain falcon : Falcon punch everyone

Diddy Kong : you must trip on your bananas

Donkey Kong : Get rid of your drums

Dr Mario : You must cure vegeta of his sickness

Falco : Admit Fox is cooler than you

Fox : What does the falcon say

Ganondorf : give your piece of the triforce to Pichu

Popo and Nana : Beat up Ganondorf

Ike : You Must dance

Jigglypuff : Sing , oh and have this new marker

King Dedede : give your title of king to Pichu

Kirby : Eat everyone

Link : Listen to Navi for a hour , then give Pichu the Master Sword

Lucario : tell Mewtwo you're better than him

Lucas : Man up and learn the Falcon Punch

Luigi : go to the corner

Mario : Eat lots of spaghetti

Marth : Be sexy

Mega Man : Blast Mario , Sonic and Pac man ( for no reason ) .

Meta Knight : Take off your mask and say only Poyo

Mewtwo : Admit Lucario is better tan you

Mr Game and Watch : You're too old , so learn what young people are in to

Ness : Join Luigi in the corner

Olimar : eat all your pikmin

Peach : Dump Mario for Bowser

Pichu : Take over the world

Pikachu : try to stop Pichu

pit : you are now a eggplant

Red : Fight Charizard , Ivysaur and Squirtle

R.O.B : shut up you're just a toy

Rosalina : have you ever realized how screwed up you are , for pete's sake , you throw your Luma in Battle and just replace them , not only that but they call you mama too

Roy : I hate you , so go jump into a volcano

Samus : you have to date captain falcon or snake , make your choice

Sheik : spy on vegeta

Snake : tell sonic how much you hate him

Sonic : challenge Ganondorf to a race

Toon Link : Have a tea party with Pichu , Roy , Dr mario , Young Link and Mewtwo , who are now angry that they didn't make it into brawl

Villager : why are you so creepy

Wario : Fart on Mario and Luigi's head

Wii Fit Trainer : stop exercising for two chapters

Yoshi : challenge Kirby to a eating competition

Young Link : challenge Toon Link to see who's the Better Link

Zelda : Dump Link for Ganondorf

Zero Suit Samus : slap Samus

That's all for now

From Skpfan

Bowser:How?

Bryone gets out the Smash Attack Machine and Bowser, turns into Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser grabs all the princesses.

Crapton Falpun:How, oh WTF!

All the smashers look at Bryone.

Bryone:It wasn't me!

Bryanna:It was me.

Bryanna snaps her fingers and CF grows to a giant.

CF:Giant Falcon Punch!

A Nuclear explosion happens.

Only Bryone and Bryanna survived.

Byone:Good thing I added the rainbow button.

He pushes the rainbow button.

Everyone is alive and the studio is back to normal.

Diddy Kong trips on a banana.

DK:Okay.

He throws them at Bowser.

Bowser:Ow.

Vegtea:Say what.

Suddenly Vegeta is green and has a red eye.

:Here is a super green pill.

He stuffs it down Vegeta's throught.

Vegeta is back to normal.

Falco mumbles something.

Bryone:I'm sorry what?

Falco whispers.

Falco:Fox is cooler than me.

Bryanna:What?

Falco screams.

Falco:Fox is cooler than me!

Fox shrugs.

Fox:I dunno.

Gannondorf:How?

Bryone pushes a button with the triforce on it.

A vaccum comes out of the remote and sucks out the Triforce of Power out of Gannondorf.

It then pushes it into Pichu.

Popo and Nana:Gladly.

They beat the shit out of Gannondorf.

Ike does the chicken dance.

All the smashers laugh at Ike.

Jigglypuff is given a rainbow marker and sings.

Everyone falls asleep except Bryone.

Jigglypuff:Why aren't you asleep.

Bryone:Anti-Sleeping pills.

Jigglypuff shrugs and draws on everyones faces.

Everyone wakes up.

Bryone chuckles.

Meta D gives Pichu his king tittle.

Kirby starts sucking everyone up.

Kirby then starts to suck up himself and he disappears.

Everyone then is back.

Bryone:Huh so that's what it looks like.

Link:Nooooooooo!

He is stuck like that for an hour while he listens to Navi and then gives Pichu the Master Sword.

Lucario:I'm better than you Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then goes up to Lucario.

Bryone:What the fuck is going on.

Mewtwo then slaps Lucario.

Lucas:Iv'e already learned it.

Luigi goes into the corner.

Mario eats a planet made out of spaghetti.

Marth:Too late.

Bryone then takes out a lightsaber and cuts off Marth's manhood.

Marth is bleeding badly.

Bryone:Looks like someone's having their period.

All the male smashers chuckle or laugh.

Megaman:I'ma firen ma lazers.

Metaknight:Poyo.

Mewtwo:Lucario is better then me.

He then slaps Lucario again.

MrG&W:Okay ya whipper snapper.

Ness also goes into the corner.

Olimar cries while he eats all his pikmin.

Olimar:I'm Sorry. He says depressinglly.

Peach:I'm leaving you for Bowser, Mario.

Mario:Nooooooooooooo!

Pichu uses all the stuff she gained to try take over the world.

Pikachu then takes a knife and stabs Pichu to death.

Pit is now an eggplant with wings.

Kirby eats Pit.

Bryone:Okay I gotta make this fair.

Bryone gives Red a pair of Golden Gauntlets and a diamond sheild.

R.O.B goes into the emo corner.

Rosillina then goes to the emo corner with R.O.B

Roy is then pushed into a random volcano.

Samus:I choose, Snake, cause CF's a perve.

They go on a date.

Sheik is spying on Vegeta while he is eating.

Vegeta:I know your there I can sense your ki.

Snake:I'm back and Sonic.

Sonic looks at him.

Snake:Your ok.

Sonic:Gannondorf I challange you to a race.

Gannondorf:I accept.

Gannondorf(somehow) wins the race.

TL:Come on you guys lets sit down for some tea.

They all sit down for tea.

Villager:I don;t know what your talking about.

Wario sits in Mario and Luigi's heads and farts on them.

Yoshi:Kirby, eating contest now.

Kirby wins.

Young Link:TL I challange you to a fight.

TL wins.

Zelda:No.

Bryanna:Okay then kill yourself, with this fork.

Zelda kills herslef with the fork.

ZSS slaps Samus.

She then french kisses Samus.

Bryone:Well thats something.

Vegeta:My turn.

Bryone:Oh ya.

Vegeta:Okay I have one dare.

Bryone:What?

Vegeta:It's for Bryone and Bryanna:

Bryone and Bryanna:What is it?

Vegeta:Kiss.

Everyone spits out coffee.

Bryone:Thats sick you bastard!

Vegeta:I don't care do it.

They hesitate but Bryone kisses Bryanna on the cheek.

Bryone:Never said where.

Bryanna is blushing.

Bryone:Okay bai.


End file.
